disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney Kingdom Resort)
List of Lands and Rides Main Street USA Attractions The Town Square Theater - Meet Magician Mickey Mouse. Magic Kingdom Railroad - Trip around the park and into the Grand Canyon. The Great Hall of Presidents - See all USA Presidents in a history learning audio animatronic show. Restaurants Plaza Inn - Buffet Casey's Corner - Hot Dogs Main Street Waffle Company - Waffles Daisy's Soda Shop - Cream soda, sundaes Walt's - Table service french food. Shops The Emporium - Disney goods. Biggest shop in park. Liberty Courthouse - Historical goods. The Confectionary - Snacks Houdini's Magic Shop - Magic items. Harmony Barber Shop - Hair cuts Adventureland Attractions The Legend of Castle Tops - Take a journey through the cursed castle of Elisa Von Schukklestein and escape the wrath of Horus, an egyptian deity. '''FP Height Requirement: 117cm' ''Mystic Manor - Adventure through the mystic home of Lord Henry Mystic. Accompanied by loveable Albert. '''FP' ''The Haunted Mansion - Visit the home of 999 ghosts. Jungle Cruise - Take a cruise through the jungle. Th''e ''Enchanted Tiki Room - See birds as they sing and croon to polynesian music. Swiss Family Treehouse - See the various rooms of Swiss Family Robinson. Restaurants Explorer's Club - Table service food, live shows. China Voyager - Chinese food. Aloha Isle - Dole Whips Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost- Pizza Shops Mystic Manor Souveniors - Exit of Mystic Manor. Safari Explorers Co. Imports - Jungle themed goods. Castle Elisa Von Schukklestein Vault - Exit of Legend of Castle Tops. Pirate's Cove Attractions Pirates of the Caribbean - Take a sailing ride where the pirates ruled the world. Battle for Bucaneer Bay - 3D Shooting Ride. Duel with other players. The Black Pearl - Full sized replica of Jack Sparrow's famous ship. Pirates League - Become a pirate! Pirates of the Caribbean Stunt Spectacular - Stunt show. Restaurants Blue Bayou Restaurant - Jamaican food. Overlooks the Pirates of the Carribean ride. Tortuga Tavern - Pirate themed food. Shops Blackbeard's Treasure - Pirates of the Caribbean goods. Golden Galley - Exit of Pirates of the Caribbean. Frontierland Attractions Big Thunder Mountain - The Wildest ride in the Wilderness through caverns and explosive tunnels! '''FP Height Requirement: 102cm' ''Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland - Slow relaxing ride through the desert and Rainbow Caverns. The Country Bear Jamboree - Show of over 10 unique bears rockin' to country music! Tom Sawyer Island and Rafts - Take a raft to Tom Sawyer Island, home of adventure and exploration. Mark Twain Riverboat - ''Huge boat through the Rivers of America.'' Frontierland Shooting Exposition - Test your accuracy! Restaurants Pecos Bill Cafe - Pizza and pasta. Hungry Bear Restaurant- Curry rice and cutlet. Zorro's Mexican Outpost - Mexican food. Shops Prairie Outpost and Supply -Frontier goods. Big Thunder Mine Distribution Tent - Treasure and gold items. Frontier Mercantile - Frontier goods. Westward Ho Trading Company - Western goods. Critter Country Attractions ''Splash Mountain - Take a laughing journey to Brer Rabbit's Laughing Place. '''FP Height Requirement: 90cm'' Beaver Brother's Explorer Canoes - Canoe paddle through the rivers of america. Rackety's Rum Blast - Blast through Rackety's Rum Factory and above. '''Height requirement 112cm' Restaurants ''Critter Elixir - Drink stand Grandma Sara's Kitchen - Country food. Shops The Briar Patch - Splash Mountain goods. Brer Firefly's Photos - On ride photos of Splash Mountain The Hundred Acre Wood Attractions Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Help Pooh find his hunny. '''FP' ''Tigger's Bouncy Place - Bounce with tigger. Owl's Treehouse - Explore Owl's treehouse. Pooh's Hunny Pot - Spin on Pooh's Hunny pot. Restaurants Rabbit's All-Natural Farm - Organic food. The Hunny Place - Food using honey. Snacks. Shops Pooh Corner- Winnie the Pooh goods. Fantasyland Attractions Pinocchio's Daring Journey - Embark on an adventure with Pinocchio. Rapunzel's Tangled Journey - Take a boat ride through the story of Rapunzel. Mad Tea Party - Spin on tea cups. Castle Carousel - Take a relaxing carousel ride. Restaurants Pinocchio's Village Haus -Pizza The Snuggly Duckling- Table service german food. Shops Rapunzel's Market - Tangled goods. Pleasure Island Confectionary - Pinocchio goods. Baby Mine - Items for babies. Alpine Village Attractions Matterhorn Bobsleds- Slide thru the alpine mountain with an encounter by the yeti. '''FP Height Requirement: 102cm' Restaurants ''Matterhorn Inn - Switzerland food. London Attractions Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure - Embark on Carousels and explore the world of Mary Poppins, the magical nanny. '''FP ''' Peter Pan's Flight - Fly high over neverland and London! '''FP' ''Mr.Toad's Wild Ride - Take a wild ride through London and into hell. Alice and the Curious Adventure into Wonderland - Embark on over-sized caterpillars into Alice's wonderland. Restaurants Jolly Holiday Bakery- Bread and scones. Wendy and Burt's Teahouse - British tea and snacks. Shops Travers British Antiquities - British items, Mary Poppins items. Souveniors from Neverland - Peter Pan goods. Toad Hall - Mr.Toad's Wild Ride goods. Storybook Circus Attractions Dumbo the Flying Elephant - Soar over Storybook circus on the amazing Dumbo! Casey Jr. Circus Train- Board the Casey Jr. '' ''Storybookland Canal Boats - See various Disney locations, miniature! Rivers of Fantasia - Sail through the musical world of Fantasia. '''FP' Restaurants ''Storybook Treats - Circus confectionary Shops Big Top Gifts - Dumbo souveniors. Mickey's Toon Town Attractions Mickey's House and Meet Mickey - Meet Mickey Mouse in the Movie Barn! Minnie's House - Explore Minnie's house. Donald's Boat - Explore Donald Duck's boat, the SS Daisy. Goofy's Paint and Play House - Help Goofy paint his new house using the Toon Tone Splat Master! Chip and Dale's Treehouse - Climb up their treehouse. Gadget's Go Coaster - Speed through Toon Lake on Gadget's home-made coaster! Toon Town Trolley Mayhem - Embark on a crazy tour through Toon Town and dangerous Toon Alley! '''FP Height Requirement; 90cm' Restaurants ''Huey Dewie Louie's Good Time Cafe- Pizza Duckberg Embassy - Fast food. Shops Gag & Dime - Toon Town, totally zany goods. Tomorrowland Attractions Space Mountain - Speed through the voids of Space. '''FP Height Requirement;: 117cm' ''Astro Orbiter - Board the rocket. Journey Into Imagination! - Take a curious journey through the imagination of Figment. '''FP' ''The Great Space Age - Embark on a journey to find the Space mineral, a fuel with unlimited power. The Amazing Atom-A-Tron - Take on an experiment by mad scientist, Professor Atom. Restaurants Tomorrowland Terrace - Italian food. Space Station X-1 - Table service food aboard a spaceship. Shops Steller Sweets - Sweets The Mineral Depot - Space Age goods. Exit of The Great Space Age Space Booth - Space Mountain onride photos. ImageWorks- JII goods Transportation Pavilion Attractions Soarin Over The Horizon - Take on a breath-taking flight over the world. '''FP' ''Test Track - Speed through Tomorrowland on a custom made SimCar. '''FP Height Requirement: 112cm' ''Motor Bike Stunt Spin - Experience what it's like to be a motocross driver. '''Height Requirement: 132cm' ''Junior Flight - Take on a motion simulator to land or take off on a plane! Submarine Voyage - Take a submarine ride to the North Pole and back. Chikatetsu: Beauty of Japan - A motion simulator subway ride to Japan and see various landmarks. Shops Soarin' Concourse - Soarin Over the Horizon on board photos. exitTRACK - Test Track onboard photos. Cyberspace Attractions Cyberspace Mountain - Inspired by TRON. Go on lightcycles and escape the GRID! '''FP Height Requirement: 142cm' ''Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue 3D - Help Vanellope from the evil Turbo. It's Turbo-Tastic! '''Height requirement: 85cm' Restaurants Shops ''Flynn's Arcade - Cyberspace Mountain onride photos, TRON gifts and game center. Litwak's Arcade - Wreck It ralph goods, game center. Christmas Overlays Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare It's a Small World Very Merry Holidays Splash Mountain Christmas Tales Goofy's Paint & Play House Total Attractions: ''74 'Height Requirements' ''Guests under 90cm cannot ride: Splash Mountain Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue 3D Jungle Jeeps Bullet Train Simulator Journey Into Imagination! The Barnstormer Tigger's Treetop Bounce StarJets Autopia Guests under 102cm cannot ride: Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Matterhorn Bobsleds ToonTown Trolley Mayhem! Test Track: Presented by Chevrolet Guests under 117cm cannot ride: Space Mountain Legend of Castle Tops Guests under 126cm cannot ride: Cyberspace Mountain Motor Bike Stunt Spin Attraction Data Key to the World Reservation Fastpasses Key to the world will let you reserve attractions in advance, giving you a guaranteed experience on some of the most popular attractions. You can resevve attractions per 30 minutes. Attractions have tiers: Tier 1(Select only 5 rides per day) Battle for Bucaneer Bay Splash Mountain Pooh's Hunny Hunt Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure Mickey's Meet Mickey at Mickey's House Toon Town Trolley Mayhem Space Mountain Journey Into Imagination Soarin Over the Horizon Test Track Wreck It Ralph Arcade Rescue 3D Cyber Space Mountain Tier 2(Select 10 rides per day) Mystic Manor The Legend of Castle Tops The Haunted Mansion Pirates of the Caribbean Big Thunder Mountain Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland Rapunzel's Tangled Journey Matterhorn Bobsleds Peter Pan's Flight Alice and the Curious Adventure into Wonderland Gadget's Go Coaster Astro Orbiter The Great Space Age Motor Bike Stunt Spin Submarine Voyage Tier 3 (unlimited selections) Jungle Cruise Pirates Stunt Spectacular Rackety's Rum Blast Beaver Brothers Exploration Canoes Pinocchio's Daring Journey Mad Tea Party Mr.Toad's Wild Ride Castle Carousel Goofy's Paint and Play House The Amazing Atom A Tron Junior Flight Chikatetsu The Beauty of Japan Attractions Your typical Magic Kingdom park, the park has the classic attractions and areas AREA 1: Main Street USA　メインストリートUSA The good ol' main street USA. The Main Street is identical to the one in Magic Kingdom but with attractions from Disneyland. Disneyland Railroad　'ディズニーランド鉄道' Take a Railroad ride around the park. While waiting, guests see the History of the Railroad rides at Disney Parks. Main Street Vehicles　メインストリート•ビークル A nice ol stroll along Main Street. The Great Hall of Presidents See a magnificent lobby full of presidential and USA artifacts, and then see all of the USA Presidents in action. Area 2: Adventureland　アドベンチャーランド Adventureland is a land owned by members of S.E.A.(Society of Explorers and Adventurers), each attraction is owned by a SEA member. Legend of Castle Tops　キャッスルトップの伝説 Journey through a deserted castle in this roller coaster ride. Each vehicle holds 20 people. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. The duration is 4 minutes. The Story:Owned by SEA member, Eliza Von Schultz, the notorious Von Schultz castle was called "Castle Tops" since the castle was located atop a stone hill. The castle is deserted with mysterious sightings outside of the castle. Guests enter the castle and board a magical bench and venture through the castle. Guests encounter Von Schultz's ghost, a cursed egyptian coin holding an ancient evil spirit, rabid bats, and traps. It is a memorable ride indeed. The Experience: Board a Magical Bench readied by ghostly servents of the castle , jostle around as guests encounter unnatural occurances and the wrath of the ancient egyptian god, Horus. The story is that fellow SEA Member Eliza Von Schultz dissapaeared after showing off her Egyptian Coin to other members. Watch out, the Magical Bench has it's own movement. it Lives. In the queue line, guests enter the castle from underground, entering a giant cavern. Here, guests can see various dead skeletons lieing around, giving a glimpse of what to come. Special effects are laden everywhere, as in the cavern projection mapped bats appear from holes, seemingly trying to lunge at guests below. After the caverns, guests enter the castle hall, here, spooky torches and tapestories of Eliza's various conquests are seen. Gargoyles holding the torches have their own life, it's eyes(screen) looking at guests and rolling their eyes. What can you hear? You can sometimes hear the ghastly cries of Eliza, begging guests to leave. After the hall, they enter the dining hall, where their adventure begins. In the dining hall, all the dishes and food are scattered about, in the huge flight of stairs guests can sometimes see Eliza's spirit fly and dissapear. Once guests board the magical bench, they enter the Castle Vault. A sinister looking coin is seen floating, and from their, the spirit of Ancient Egyptian god, Horus appears, telling guests that the castle is his. He shoots a lazer at the bench, from here on the bench has it's own mind. Eliza stops the 2nd shot from Horus's fingertips. The bench leaves and enters the observatory. Here, Eliza appears and tells guests to leave the castle immediately. Not so long, the bench enters the greenhouse. Horus shoots lasers at plants. They all come to life and attacks guests. After a speedy chase, they enter the garden. Here, a large tree swings it's vine at guests. Then, the bench enters the treasure vault. Here, all kinds of treasures attack. A Knight in armor lunges its sword, lots of skeletons emerges from a coffin, a sinister looking statue shoots fireballs and finally, a group of ancient warriors shoot arrows. The vehicle escapes down a flight of stairs. Horus turns into a giant statue, shooting lazers and fire at the bench. Eliza is hit by the fire, and tells guests to save her. As the finale emerges, the vehicle enters the vault once again, as Horus shows his victory, Eliza appears and throws the coin at him, sealing him for good. As Eliza thanks guests and curses them at the same time, the bench comes back to the loading station. At the exit, they can hear Horus mumbling within a coin, sealed in a heavily locked treasure chest. The Enchanted Tiki Room　魅惑のチキルーム The Story:Owned by SEA member, Cornelius Tweetius, Bird Charmer and Tiki collector. He invites guests inside his birdhouse where he trains his birds. With guests help, Tweetius tries to wake up the Tiki idols and statues. A revamp of an classic, the story is different, but the show itself is the same. The Experience: Sit down, relax and enjoy the show as an animatronic Cornelius greets guests, then the birds start their show! The Queue: Guests enter Tiki Gardens; home of many enchanted hawaiian artifacts collected by Cornelius. The Tiki Idols actually speak and perform magic tricks while guests are waiting for the show. Once guests enter hall.... The Show: The rest is identical to the Disneyland version however, on top of the fountain is a window, here, Cornelius greets guests. The Haunted Mansion　ホーンテッドマンション The Story: Long time ago, multimilionaire Henry Goule bought a mansion in this land, he later met a fortune-teller named Madame Leota. Madame Leota continued to brainwash Henry, evantually connecting to the death of his wife, Lillian, his servents and his Uncle. After the house was deserted and Madame Leota gone, the mansion became a ghostly retreat for friendly ghosts. The Experience: Board an omnimover, dubbed as Doombuggies and explore the depths of the mansion. We first enter the foyer, in a small square room. We can see a portrait of the owner, Henry Goule. Henry Goules portrait changes gradually, a young man turns into an old wrinkly man and then to a skeleton. The Ghost Host, whom is the narrator introduces himself to the guests. Guests enter the Stretching Room . The portraits around them stretch and we see a hanging man above ourselves. We then enter the Portrait Gallery, in which where we board our doombuggies. The experience later is on is identical to the one found at Magic Kingdom. The Haunted Mansion: Holiday Nightmare 　ホーンテッドマンション：ホリデーナイトメア Avaliable during halloween and christmas, jack skellington adorns the Haunted Mansion with christmas treats in this amazing Nightmare Before Christmas overlay! The Story: Jack Skellington and his Halloween Town citizens ransack Henry Goule's mansion, letting the ghosts have a "Scary Christmas! Jungle Cruise　ジャングルクルーズ Owned by the Safari Traders Co. the same as the other incarnations. The Story: Safari Explorer Wayne O'Fever started a Jungle Expedition tours in the remote jungle of Africa! The Experience: A witty jungle guide sends guests tto the jungle, providing jokes and facts. Area 2.5: Pirates Lagoon　パイレーツ•ラグーン Enter the hideout of the pirates thru the "Pirates Cavern" in Adventureland! Throughout the tunnel, you can see mermaids from On Stranger Tides. Once out of the tunnel, you are enclosed in a jungle like atmosphere, with a fortress standing in the end of the jungle. Pirates of the Caribbean　カリブの海賊 This ride is housed in a fortress, a deserted one of course. The experience is identical to the Disneyland Paris version. The Story: Guests board a boat to sail through the seas when pirates ransacked the world! Enter Deadmans cave, and go back into time where pirates ruled the world! Experience: Same stuff at disneyland. Battle for Bucaneer Bay Housed next to Pirates of the Caribbean. Guests board miniature pirate ships on a 3-D ride for treasure! Guests can control a cannon on each seat, and they can shoot other players in this multiplayer ride. Guests enter a small fortress accompanied by treasure and withered out skeletons. This is a pirates hideout, guests are told by announces that they are ready to fight for their team. This is an amazing 3-D ride similar to Toy Story Mania. The Black Pearl　海賊船ブラックパール Houses a restaurant, a stunt show and a meet and greet Join Captain Jack Sparrow as he fights Barbossa and the KRaken atop the black pearl! Guests can also dine while watching the show. The Black Pearl is huge, and it will be a hit for children. Area 3: Frontierland　フロンティアランド A western town. Identical to that of Tokyo Disney. The Country Bear Theater　カントリー•ベア•シアター A wild bearin show. Shows change along with the seasons. From January to May is the Country Bear Jamboree, June to October is the Vacation Hoedown, November to December is the Jingle Bell Special. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad　ビッグ•サンダー•マウンテン The wildest ride in the wilderness! Identical to the WDW version. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Tom Sawyer's Island　トムソーヤ島 a playground in Rivers of america! Mark Twain Riverboat 　'マークトゥエイン号' Stroll through the rivers of america, same as Disneyland. Mine Train Thru The Wild West　'ワイルド•ウエスト•マイントレイン' A revamp of the Mine Train Thru Natures Wonderland, Big Thunder Mountain Co. presents a fun educational ride around the western fields. Scenerys include natural wonderlands, wild west, a deserted town and the infamous Rainbow Caverns. Area 4: Critter Country　クリッターカントリー Splash Mountain　スプラッシュ•マウンテン Adventure into Brer Rabbit's laughin place! identical to Tokyos version. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Splash Mountain Holiday スプラッシュ•マウンテン•ホリデー Follow Brer Rabbit as he finds the Present Place in a Christmas version of this log flume! Beaver Brother's Explorer Canoes ビーバーブラザーズのカヌー探検 Rackety's Rum Blast In this freefall ride, guests first enter Rackety's Critter Elixir Company. They see various rums and elixir stored inside, through out the queue they can also see animals create the brew. However, once guests are seated on the "Acorn Trams", the trams ignore the "WARNING! 40 YEAR OLD RUM STORED" sign. As the rum is disturbed, it causes a huge explosion, causing the trams to shoot out of the company and back. This free fall ride is a part dark-ride and freefall ride. Pooh's Hunny Hunt　プーさんのハニーハント Journey into the 100 acre wood via a giant book! Board the hunny pot, a vehicle with no rails! The lps vehicles move freely in the scenes. An awesome adventure indeed. EQUPPED WITH FASTPASS The 100 Acre Wood　１００エーカーの森 Venture into Pooh's House, Tigger's Bouncy Place, Owl's Treetop House, Rabbit's Farm and The Hunny Tree, a kids playground! Pooh's House acts as a big meet and greet place similar to Mickey's House. Tigger's Treetop Bounce ティガーのツリートップ・バウンス A little kids freefall ride. Area 5: Fantasyland　ファンタジーランド it's a small world イッツ•ア•スモール•ワールド the happiest cruise that ever sailed the world it's a small world: very merry holidays イッツ•ア•スモール•ワールド：ベリーメリーホリデー Christmas version of it's a small world Peter Pan's Flight　ピーターパン空の旅 Soar atop the skies of London and into neverland! EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Pinocchio's Daring Journey　ピノキオの冒険旅行 Follow Pinocchio's journey through Pleasure Island, Strombolis theater, and finally Monstro's belly. Snow White's Scary Adventures　白雪姫の恐ろしい冒険 Venture through dark forests, and creepy castles in Snow White's perspective! The Mad Tea Party　マッド•ティー•パーティー Spin spin spin and celebrate, Happy Unbirthday! Castle Carousel　キャッスルカルーセル Your typical carousel Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall　'シンデレラのフェアリーテイル•ホール' A museum like exhibit inside Cinderella Castle with art pieces that retell the story of cinderella! Finally, you can be Cinderella and wear Glass slippers inside the ballroom!　 Rapunzel's Tangled Journey Guests enter a cavern filled with stalaglites. As they near the boarding platform, they can see Mother Gothel's tower in the distance, on the walls they can see Rapunzel's drawings and an AA pascal resting atop stones. They board a wooden-crafted boat, as they sail away to see the lantern ceremony. As the boat begins it's voyage, they see an AA Flynn Rider explain the story of Rapunzel, and tells guests to beware of Gothel as well as the Stabbington Brothers. The boat changes track to a creepy forest where they see wolves and other forest creatures, a light is seen in the distance and the boat approaches a tower, they can hear Rapunzel sing "When Will My Life Begin". As the boat plunges a little, they see the Snuggly Duckling. The boat enters the bar and they see Rapunzel and Flynn sing "I Have A Dream". The boat enters a tunnel when Hook opens the secret door, here, we see the kingdom guards and Maximus chasing Rapunzel and Flynn. As the boat escapes to the opening, they see Flynn fighting. The boat enters a dark forest where they see Mother Gothel and the Brothers discussing about the murder of the couple. Next to it we see Rapunzel and Flynn camping. The boat then enters the kingdom, we see Rapunzel playing around with the town folks. As the boat enters a yet another gloomy forest, Mother Gothel explains to Rapunzel that the world is cruel. The boat miraculously enters the tower, we see Rapunzel realizing she was the lost princess, and Mother Gothel dies. The next room we see Rapunzel revive Flynn. In the grand finale(HUGE SHOW BUILDING) the boat gently sees the lantern ceremony, "I See the Light" is playing along with it. In the ending, we see the Stabbington Brothers in jail, the Snuggly Duckling folk redeemed and all attending the wedding ceremony of Flynn and Rapunzel. AREA 5.1 Alpine Village　アルプス•ヴィレッジ A little village adjacent to Fantasyland. Matterhorn Bobsleds　マッターホーン•ボブスレー Speed through the mountain of Matterhorn! Beware of the Yeti. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Mickey's Philharmagic　ミッキーのフィルハーマジック Watch as Donald goes through famous scenes from Disney movies at the Alps Fantasy Theater! AREA 5.2 Storybook Circus　ストーリーブックサーカス A Circus Dumbo the Flying Elephant　空飛ぶダンボ Soar atop the skies on the seventh wonder of the world! Dumbo! EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS The Barnstormer　'バーンストーマー' Fly over Storybook Circus on Goofy's Barnstormer! Pete's Silly Sideshow　ピートのシリー•サイドショー Meet and Greet. Meet Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Donald Casey Jr. Circus Train　ケイシーJrサーカストレイン Join Casey Jr on a trip around Storybookland and Story Book Circus! Storybookland Canal Boats　ストーリーブック•カナルボート See minituare models of Disney movies! Rivers of Fantasia　'ファンタジアリバーズ' See scenes from "Fantasia" on a boat! A short plunge happens at the end! EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Area 5.3 London A small, straight path leads to the Banks house. This london neighbourhood houses some of Disney's finest dark rides, and a new, revolutionary ride. Mr.Toad's Wild Ride In London Street lies the Toad Hall. Here, guests board motor cars to nowhere in particular. This is an extended version of the original Disneyland version. Once the ride begins, they crash into the library where they see Badger on a ladder, after a long hall with Weasels rading the hall, the motor car enters the trophy room, animals on walls are moving and Mr.Rat guides the motor car to a fireplace, after that the motor car crashes through Mole dining and into London. The motor car crashes into a gypsy camp and then to a farm. After that, police cars chase you and you enter Winkie's bar. After the bar, they crash into a courthouse, a judge yelling that guests are guilty. After the judge, the motor car crashes into a jail and weasels lure you outside. A train appears out of nowehere and guests are sent to Hell. After meeting a demonic judge and a dragon, the ride ends. Area 6: Toon Town　'トゥーンタウン' Toon Town Trolley Mayhem　トゥーンタウン•トロリー•メイハム！ A motion-simulator revamp of the scrapped Toon Town Trolley ride. Join Measley Mayhem as he drives through Toon Town, destroying everything! EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Gadget's Go Coaster　ガジェットのゴーコースター Test Gadget's newest invention in her garden! Mickey's House and Meet Mickey　ミッキーの家とミートミッキー A tour of Mickey's house and a meet and greet. Minnie's House　ミニーの家 Tour minnie's house Donald's Boat　ドナルドのボート Tour the Ms.Daisy boat AKA Donald's house! Chip and Dale's Treehouse　チップとデールのツリーハウス Visit Chip n Dale's house and a cool slide for kids! Goofy's Paint and Playhouse　グーフィーのペイント＆プレイハウス Paint goofy's room with the ToonTone Splat Master paint machine! Area 7: Tomorrowland　トゥモローランド Space Mountain　スペースマウンテン Soar through the Galaxy via Spaceport 1. Journey into Imagination　ジャーニー•イントゥ•イマジネーション！ Join Figment and Dreamfinder in a adventure that will tickle your imagination! A new take on the classic ride, guests board LPS no track vehicles. Help Figment find the "Essence of Imagination" in his own imagination, with the help of Dreamfinder. The Golden Space Age ゴールデン•スペース•エイジ A huge dark ride, adventure through Space, Various Planets and a space mineral field to find the "Golden Mineral", during your voyage you may see wacky aliens, astronauts or monsters! Autopia　'オートピア' Go kart through futuristic AutoTron Car Park. StarJets　スタージェット Soar atop Tomorrowland! Galaxipolis Atom-A-Tron　ギャラクシポリス•アトムトロン A Audio Animatronic, 3-D show/ride. Professor Atom tests guests his new invention which turns the theater into complete madness! Featuring a turn-table like theater, every scene has its own trouble! Transportation Simulatron トランスポテーション•シミュレータロン An exhibit featuring many transportation, guests can take a ride virtually on cars, jeeps, trucks, airplanes, buses, bullet trains or even futuristic vehicles! *Bullet Train Simulator- Board a japanese bullet train to see various sights of Japan! *Motor Bike Stunt Spin- Feel what it is like to experience a stunt on a motor bike! Board bikes suspended on Half Pipes, your bike will spin and twirl as it goes up and down the half pipe!-FASTPASS IS AVALIABLE *World of Motion- Journey into the history of Motion! *Rookie Airlines: Presented by American Airlines- Fly an airplane of your own! Use your lever to simulate landing/taking off an airplane! *Jungle Jeep: Experience Rough and Rugged terrain aboard a jeep, truck or a MONSTER TRUCK! *Submarine Experience: Board a submarine and go deep under the sea in this 2 minute experieince! *The Future Explorer: Board futuristic vehicles(UFOS, Flying Cars) and navigate through an outdoor racing field! *Test Track: Presented by Chevrolet- Make your own SimCar and take a ride through the Test field! FASTPASS IS AVALIABLE Area 8: CyberSpace　サイバースペース Based on Disney's digital related movies, CyberSpace is a small area located next to Tomorrowland and to the right corner of Cinderella Castle. CyberSpace Mountain　サイバー•スペース•マウンテン Enter the World of Tron in this lightcycle race coaster. This coaster includes sudden, sharp drops, curves, ascents, highspeed launches, loops and a corkscrew. Each Lightcycle holds 20 people. Guests under 132cm cannot ride. The duration is 3 minutes. Equipped with Fastpass Race through the grid in this amazing, thrilling indoors dark coaster! Guests board their own lightcycle and compete in a survival match....you may encounter the MCP or hostile CPUs. Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue ''''3D　ラルフのアーケードレスキュー3D' Enter Game Central, board a small rocket and help Vanellope when she gets kidnapped by Turbo! A 3-D Motion Simulator ride, works like Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Parades and Shows *'Daytime Parade: Disney's Magical Worlds''' *Nighttime Parade: Remember, Wishes Do Come True *Shown at Rivers of America: Mickey's How the Frontier Had Fun! *Shown at It's A Small world facade: Dreams, Wishes, Magic and You! Trivia Attractions with Fastpass The Legend of Castle Tops Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Splash Mountain Pooh's Hunny Hunt Peter Pan's Flight Matterhorn Bobsleds Alice in Wonderland Dumbo the Flying Elephant Toon Town Trolley Mayhem Space Mountain Journey into Imagination Motor Bike Stunt Spin Test Track CyberSpace Mountain Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue 4D Attractions that will take your photo Splash Mountain Space Mountain Test Track: Presented by Chevrolet Journey Into Imagination CyberSpace Mountain Wait Time Analysis Script The Disneyland Railroad Spiel: Welcome Aboard the Disneyland Railroad! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train! Our next stop is Adventureland! *Train heads to Adventureland Spiel: You have just entered Adventureland! Here, you can visit the jungle aboard the Jungle Cruise, explore an abandoned castle, or even visit a ghostly mansion! It's all here! Spiel: We are entering the mysterious jungles, just keep an eye out for wildlife here folks! Cornelius Tweetius: Oh hello there ladies and gentlemen! I am Cornelius Tweetius! If you visit adventureland, be sure to visit the Enchanted Tiki Room! My birds and I shall wait for you at the pagoda! *Train goes inside Pirates of the Carribean show building Spiel: Looks like we entered Pirates of the Caribbean! Sail with Captain Jack Sparrow in a time when Pirates ransack an entire town! Skull: Arrrr mateys, are ye brave enough to visit caverns where dead men tell no tales?? Arrr, take the cruise of your life to see your endaring spirit of adventure mateys! Spiel: We've arrived in Adventureland, for those visiting Pirates Lagoon, please get off at this station! Our next stop is Critter Country! Spiel: Welcome Aboard! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands arms feet and legs inside the train! Our next stop is Critter Country! *Train approaches Frontierland Spiel: Frontierland! Experience the wild life when the frontier spirit ruled the land! Can you see that mountain? That is Big Thunder Mountain, the wildest ride in the wilderness! Western Guy: Howdy Folks! If you are brave enough to speed through the western wilderness, come to Big Thunder Mountain! The luckiest mountain in the west! *Train approaches Big Thunder Mountain *Train approaches Splash Mountain Spiel: Welcome to Splash Mountain! Join Brer Rabbit on his journey to find the laughing place! *Train stops in Critter Country station Spiel: We've arrived in Critter Country, for those visiting Fantasyland, 100 Acre Wood and Frontierland, please get off at this station. Spiel: Safety announcement *Train approaches Fantasyland Spiel: Have you ever dreamt of fantasy? Then visit fantasyland! Fly over neverland, visit the world! visit cinderellas castle! *Train arrives at Toon Town Spiel: We've arrived at Toon Town! For those visiting Fantasyland and Toon Town Trolley Mayhem, please get off at this station! Spiel: Welcome aboard the Disneyland Railroad! Our next stop is Tomorrowland! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train! *Train enters Primeval World Spiel: Can you see that skeleton? That is a dinosaur skeleton! Citizens of Tomorrowland has seen mysterious sightings of dinosaur remains, yes thats right folks, this piece of land use to be where dinosaurs ruled the earth....now, remain seated keeping your hands arms feet and legs inside, no flash photographys allowed..you dont want to anger the dinosaurs. This Primeval World includes the same scenes as the Disneyland version. *Train exits Primeval World Spiel: Was it amazing? Dont tell anyone, its a secret! We've arrived in Tomorrowland! *Train arrives at Main Street Spiel: Welcome to Main Street USA! The Legend of Castle Tops *Queue 1: Castle Tops *Queue 2: Bat Caverns *Queue 2: Castle Hallway(Faint voices of Elisa Von Schulz can be heard) Elisa: Get....out.....now...... what are you doing here? You do not belong here.... (In a faint voice) *Queue 3: Deserted Dining Hall (This dining hall includes a Peppers Ghost illusion effect, showing Elisa faintly meandering through the tables, the dishes and food is all rotten, and messed up) *Queue 4: Boarding, Staircase Mysterious Voice: For your safety, once on board the enchanted bench, please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside. And please do supervise young children. *Scene 1: Entering the Vault *Scene 2: Treasure Vault Coin of Horus shoots out Horus spirit Horus: Who dares awaken the sleep of Horus? Your destiny shall lie within my curse. Arise my minions! Eliza: Horus.... bench! Take them to safety! *Scene 3: Observatory Eliza: Fools! Your demise will be the same as mine! We have to seal him back! *Scene 4: Greenhouse Horus: Plants arise! Show worshipness to me! *Scene 5: Garden *Scene 6: Treasure Vault *Knights* Zombie Knights: Horus....... Zombie Knights: Terminate intruders.... *Scene 7: Treasure Vault *Skeletons* *Scene 8 : Fire statue Horus: Hahahahahahaha........ *Scene 9 : Angered Horus Horus: It's time you worship me you infidels! Prepare to die!! Eliza: Not So Fast Horus! *Scene 10: Finale Malfunction Dialogue: Elisa: Your vehicle has been "trapped" by Horus. Remain seated, as us castle servents will be with you soon... Elisa: Your vehicle has been "cleansed" by the curse of Horus. Remain seated, as your bench will move soon. Jungle Cruise *Queue 1: Safari Traders Co. Boathouse (Includes Tucan animatronic, this queue is the same as the Disneyland version) *Script differs each time *Scene 1: Butterflys (Boat enters misty jungle, filled with plant and trees; here guests can see beautiful but oversized Butterflys nesting atop the trees and resting on the waters) *Scene 2: Misty Jungles (Another scene of a misty jungle, here guests can see giant Elephants) *Scene 3: Toucan trapped (A toucan is resting on a log, under the Toucan is a crocodile trying to eat him. The Toucan is laughing at the crocodile for his failure) *Scene 4: Elephant Bath Pool (Many elephants are playing wildly with the waters here. A giant elephant is shooting water at us from under the waters. Here there are over 10 elephant animatronics) *Scene 5: The Wild Life (A tiny mountain showing the wild life of Africa. Here, a horde of Lions are eating a Zebra. Near the Lions are a pair of eagles looking down. We can also see Zebras and Giraffes) *Scene 6: Smiley Brothers (A Crocodile twin is smiling at guests, but they are really begging for lunch) *Scene 7: Chimpanzee Camp (A group of Chimps attack a human camp, they mischieviously use the human equipments such as guns. One of the chimps shoots a TNT barrell and it explodes) *Scene 8: Hippo Pool (Angry hippos wiggle their ears and lunges at the boat. Thankfully, the skipper uses his/her gun to evade this situation) *Scene 9: Schwitzer Falls　(The famous waterfall) *Scene 10: base trapped on pillar (A group of archeologists are trapped on a pillar while rhinos, hienas and monkeys tease them) *Scene 11: Backside of Water (The backside of Schwitzer Falls) *Scene 12: Crashed Airplane (A recently crashed airplane shows skeletons inside, but their heads are missing. The plane is smoking and sometimes emits sparks) *Scene 13: Native Tribe (Before entering, a canoe with a bunch of skulls can be seen; these skulls are the passengers of the Crashed Airplane. The native tribes are doing some kind of ritual. But soon the boat is spotted and they attack from the bushes) *Scene 14: Cambodian Shrine (The shrine features snakes and chimpanzees. A monkey deity guards the temple. Next, the boat passes through broken statues which is the effect of a storm strucking the temple) *Scene 15: Snake stuck on tree (A snake is tangled on a tree trying to eat guests.) *Scene 16: Trader Sams (A foreign Trader is offering guests Shrunken Heads) Enchanted Tiki Room *Queue 1: Tiki Garden Maui: "My name is Maui. Natives call me the mighty one. I tamed the playful sun and gave my people time. Now they set their clocks by mine, for I am Tropic Standard Time" Koro: "Aloha, . I am Koro, Midnight Dancer. Today my magic feet no move, my head sore, but last night, all tiki gods have big time, zow? luau. When drums begin to pound, my head full, biiig sound." Tangaroa-Ru: "They call me Tangaroa-Ru, the East Wind." Hina Kuluua: "And I am Hina, Goddess of Rain" Tangaroa-Ru: "We often travel together, wind and rain, through tropic lands across the seven seas!" Hina Kuluua: "Come closer, so that you may see what magic there is in fantasy." Pele: "I am Pele, Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes. Some say I torment poor Ngendei, the Earth Balancer, for when my violent temper rises, the Earth trembles on its foundation!" Ngendei: "Legends say I'm balancing the Earth, but sad to say I'm just hanging on." Pele: "I'm the one who's really sad, when I smile it comes out mad!" Rongo: " Me Rongo, God of Agriculture. My land so good to me, I got time for sport. I fly kite. Me number one kite flyer. Too bad I no have key, then me, I find electricity." Tangaroa: "I am Tangaroa, Father of all Gods and Godesses. Here in this land of enchantment, I appear before you as a mighty tree. Stand Back! Oh, mystic powers, hear my call, from my limbs let new life fall." *Show(Script copied from WDWMagic.net) Cornelius Tweetius: Oh welcome, welcome! Welcome to the Enchanted Tiki Room! Now, let us present our birds, Jose! Jose (originally red, white, and green - voiced by Wally Boag): Awwwahhh... My siestas are getting 'chorter and 'chorter. Oh look at all the people! Welcome to Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room. Cornelius: Michael! Wake Up! Michael (originally white and green - voiced by Fulton Burley): So it is, and what darlin' people I have sittin' under me. Pierre you rascal you, let's put on the show. Pierre (originally red, white, and blue - voiced by Ernie Newton): Mon ami, I am always ready, as you say, to put on ze show. (wolf whistle) Oh, pardon madam, that whistle was for my good friend, Fritz. Fritz (originally red, black, and white - voiced by Thurl Ravenscroft): Ach du liebe! I almost fell out of my rubber (number?) perch. Glad to see you all aboard, er, ashow, or hehehe, wherever you are! Mien goodness, you're all schtaring at us - we better start the show rrrolling. Cornelius: Thank you my friends! Now, let us welcome you, to the magnificent world of the birds! Michael: Wait, wait, we forgot to wake up the glee club (shrill whistle). (birds start chirping and the room fills with the sound of singing birds) Jose: Ole, ole it's 'cho time. All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, Jose: All the birds sing words, Michael: And the flowers croon, All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room. Michael: Welcome to our tropical hideaway, you lucky people you, If we weren't in the show starting right away, we'd be in the audience too. All: Altogether! In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, Jose: All the birds sing words, Michael: And the flowers croon, All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room. Fritz: I sing so beautiful, I should sing solo. Jose: Si, so low we can't HEAR you. Pierre: My voice may not be so marvelous, but my profile is out of this world. Michael: Jawohl, but the trouble is - it's not FAR enough out of this world. Isn't that right Herr Schmidt? Whoo hoo! I see Schmidt has no hair! ('Schmidt' is Wally Boag?) Jose: Mi amigos stop the creeking, you sound like a bunch of old hens. There's a lot of birds waiting to go on. For instance: Michael: The boys in the back are called macaws. Jose: Because of their claws? Michael: No because they're macaws! And our fine feathered friend is a jolly toucan, and two can sound better than one toucan can. (toucan hooting) Michael: The bird of paradise is an elegant bird, It likes to be seen, and it loves to be heard. Most little birdies will fly away, But the Tiki Room birds are here everyday. All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, Jose: All the birds sing words, Michael: And the flowers croon, All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room. Michael: Our show is delightful, we hope you'll agree, We hope that is fills you with pleasure and glee, Because if we don't make you feel like that, We're gonna wind up on a lady's hat! All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, Jose: All the birds sing words, Michael: And the flowers croon, All: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room. Pierre: Our magnificent production is yet to come, So strum the guitar, and beat the drum. We've been a hit, and we know you adore us, So come on and join us in another chorus! Everyone: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, Michael: A little softer... Everyone: All the birds sing words and the flowers croon, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room. Michael: A little louder... Everyone: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room, All the birds sing words and the flowers croon, In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room! (horns ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta) ---- Offenbach interlude cut from show here.. Jose: Ah Ha! Applause! Applause! Si, that was crazy. Pierre: Mes ami, such wonderful singing calls for applause. Jose: Si amigos, Applause. (gentle music starts) Fritz: Ja ja, ja ja... Pierre: Écoutez, écoutez, listen, listen... Jose: I think maybe it's music... Fritz: Ja, it's Offenbach! Michael: You stay offa my back, and I'll stay offa your back. Jose: Shhh... Be quiet and listen... (Offenbach's "Barcarole" whistled by birds - horns finish tune) ---- ...to here (almost exactly 3 minutes removed) Jose: Let's give the little birdies a great big hand. Pierre: Qui! Applaud, applaud! Fritz: Ja! You down there - mit both hands. Jose: And now señor and señoritas, Please place yours eyes into the center, of the room that is, We present the enchanted fountain... Fritz: Ack, ja, and the wunderba bird mobile. It has birds on it, and it goes rrround and rrround. That's why we call it a bird mobile! Michael: Look! Here come the girls! Pierre: Madame and Monsieur, introducing the lovely ladies of ensemble, Just like the Folies Bergere, with only feathers. There's Colette, 'ello Colette, Suzette, hello Mimi, Gigi, Fifi, ah, hehehe, Josephine... Jose: I wonder what happened to Rosita? (birds begin to whistle) Jose: And now, our national anthem. Girls: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet, Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Sweet, sweet swee-ee-eet, sweet, Let's all warble like nightingales, Give your throat a treat, Take your time from the birds, Now you all know the words, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet. Jose: Let's all sing like the birdies sing. Bubbaboo, ba bubbaboo, baboo... Michael: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Tweet tweet tweet, my that bird sings sweetly. Pierre: Let's all warble like nightingales, Ah, qui qui, est magnifique, Take your time from ze birds, Now you all know ze words, sing along with us... Jose: Now we want you people down there, To sing along with us birds up here... Altogether now, let's all sing like the birdies sing. Everyone: Let's all sing like the birdies sing... Jose: Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet. Everyone: Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet... Jose: Let's all sing like the birdies sing. Everyone: Let's all sing like the birdies sing... Jose: Sweet sweet sweet sweet sweet. Everyone: Sweet, sweet sweet, sweet sweet... Jose: Let's all warble like nightingales. Everyone: Let's all warble like nightingales... Jose: Give your throat a treat. Everyone: Give your throat a treat... Jose: Take your time from the birds. Everyone: Take your time from the birds, Now you all know the words, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet. Jose: Everybody whistle! (everyone whistles and it gets faster, then a big orchestra finish) Jose: Ah ha! Applause, applause, that was good. Fritz: Wunderba, wunderba, give yourselves a hand. Jose: A little applause for the girls, too... Pierre: Ah, that was magnifique! Jose: Si, no one laid an egg but me. Michael: And now ladies and gentlemen, we have somethin' really big for you. Fritz: Ja, the birds stand still, und the Tiki Room flies away! Pierre: Mon ami, quit talking while I'm interrupting. Ladies and gentlemen, now we present direct from the islands, a musical luau! (a=ah, e=eh, i=ee, o=oh, u=oo) Flowers: Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la (Ta-hu-wa-i-la a-ta-hu-wa-i-wa-i-la) Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la (E-hu-he-ne-la a-pili-ko-o-lu-a-la) (Such joy, the two of us together) Pututui lu a ite toe la (Pu-tu-tu-i-lu a-i-te-to-e-la) (Breathing deep of the palai fern) Hanu lipo ita paalai (Ha-nu-lipo-i-ta-pa-a-la-i) Soloist: ... Flowers: Au we ta huala (Aaa-u-we taaa hu-a-la) (Oh, such spray) Au we ta huala Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la Pututui lu a ite toe la Hanu lipo ita paalai (eo-eo-eo) Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la Pututui lu a ite toe la Hanu lipo ita paalai (eo-eo-eo) Au we ta, huala huala, Au we ta, huala huala, huala huala, huu-aaa-laa... (drums, chanting, soloist) Totem Poles: (something like) Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la Pututui lu a ite toe la Hanu lipo ita paalai Hupto da ha ta he um Oh ah hahey ah ah, Oh ha hahey ah ah Entire Tiki Room: (something like) Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la Ta hua oh oh oh Ta hua Awahahawy Awahahahay hua awayah away hua huuua huuua awayaa. Ohh huhu ohh huhu aahhhhhhaaa Ohh huhu ohh huhu aahhhhhhaaa Awway hua Awway hua ohoohuhuhu ohuhuhuhu ohhhhuhuhu (water in fountain rises) ohhhhuhuhu ohhhhhuhuhuuuuuuu Awwayyyyyy (thunder and lightning - birds squaking and carrying on) Pierre: Ack! Somebody has stolen my tunder. Jose: I think someone has left the 'chower running. Fritz: Be careful me fine friends, The gods have been angered by all the celebratin'. But me buckos, every cloud has a silver linin'. Pierre: Monsieur and Madamme, it's time to say adieu, But we hope you will always remember the amazing things which happened here, In Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room! Birds: The birdies had their fling (birds chirp and sing) You heard the flowers sing. Flowers: Tahu tahu uhu wai la... Birds: Tikis play the drums (tiki drums play) Hear them do the chant (totem poles chant) Farewell, and Aloha to youuu... Cornelius: Now that concludes our show! Come back anytime to Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room! Jose: Ole', ole', applause, let's give the birds a standing ovation, Applause, up, up, down there, applause, everybody stand up on your feet, ole'! Michael: And now, as long as you're all standin'. Jose: We have a wonderful magic trick for you. Fritz: Ja, a wunderba trick. Everybody... Face the door... Und the trick is, we gonna make you all... disappear! Entire Tiki Room: Heigh Ho, heigh ho, it's out the door you go, We hope you've all enjoyed the show heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho heigh ho, heigh ho, keep marching in a row, Don't stop to look or read a book heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho heigh ho, heigh ho, just lift your feet and go, You sing this song, you march along, heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho heigh ho, heigh ho, step lively not so slow, Come back again we'll see you then, heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho heigh ho, heigh ho, make room for our next show, There's boats outside go take a ride heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho heigh ho, heigh ho, it's out the door you go, We hope you've all enjoyed the show, heigh ho, heigh ho! The Haunted Mansion The Foyer Ghost Host: When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still. That is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight! Portrait Gallery: Ghost Host :Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host, your ghost host. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now. Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state. Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way. Portrait Hall: Ghost Host :Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please. The carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accommodate you and one or two loved ones. Kindly watch your step as you board, please. We spirits haunt our best in gloomy darkness, so remember, no flash pictures, please. And now, a carriage approaches to carry you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Take your loved ones by the hand, please, and kindly watch your step. Oh yes, and no flash pictures, please! We spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights. Do not pull down on the safety bar, please; I will lower it for you. And heed this warning: the spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated at all times. Scene 4: Underneath the Staircase Ghost Host: There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer. Scene 5: Portrait Hall 2 Ghost Host: These are some of the frightfully unique guests who have accomodated themselves in this mansion, a man-slayer, a witch, an arsonist, every evil ghostly beings have found themselves a home here...they may want you too. Scene 6: Library Ghost Host: This library holds some of the worlds best ghost writers....a kind ghost is offering us a book, but once you read it you may never stop.... Scene 7: Eschers Staircase Scene 8: Endless Hallway We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills. Shhh, listen! Scene 9: Trapped man in a coffin All our ghosts have been dying to meet you! This one can hardly contain himself! Scene 10: Hallway Unfortunately, they all seem to have trouble getting through. Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact. She has a remarkable head for materializing the disembodied. Scene 11: Madame Leota Horntoads and lizards, fiddle and strum. Please answer the role by beating a drum! Ghost fiends and furies, old friends and new! Blow in a horn, so we'll know whether it's you! Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat; call in the spirits, wherever they're at. Rap on a table; it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond. Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween. Awaken the spirits with your tambourine. Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond; let there be music, from regions beyond! Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell! Grand Ballroom: The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later. Attic: Constance: ''"Till death...do us part" "Here comes the bride" "As long as we both shall live" "For better or for...worse" "I do. I did" "In sickness and in...wealth" "You may now kiss the bride" "We'll live happily ever...after" Hatbox Ghost: Hahahahahaha(he laughs in a creepy way constantly) Grim Grinning Ghosts: When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake, Spooks come out for a swinging wake! Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide, For a silly spook may sit by your side. Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree, Spooks arrive for the midnight spree. Creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and harmonize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! When you hear the knell of a requiem bell, weird glows gleam where spirits dwell. Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size! '''Ghost Host:' Ah, there you are, and just in time! There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts! They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return! Now I will raise the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home! If would like to join our jamboree there's a simple rule that's compulsory. Mortals pay a token fee. Rest in peace, the haunting's free; so hurry back, we would like your company! Little Leota: Hurry back! Hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now! We've been dying to have you! The Haunted Mansion Holiday Foyer: Narrator: 'Twas a long time ago Longer now than it seems In a place that perhaps That you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told Began with the holiday worlds of old. I know you're curious To see what's inside. It's what happens When two holidays collide. 'Stretch Room' Ghost Host : Welcome, my friends, to our Christmas Delight. Come witness a ghoulishly glorious sight. It's time for our holiday tale to begin There's no turning back now Please, come all the way in. Our holiday tale, is a tale that's quite charming But during this season, it's sometimes alarming. So relax and reflect, feel free to take pause While we tell you the tale about dear Sandy Claws 'Twas the nightmare before Christmas and all through the house Not a creature was peaceful, not even a mouse. The stockings, all hung by the chimney with care, When opened that morning would cause such a scare! The children nestled all snug in their beds, Would have nightmares of monsters and skeleton heads. Jack: Happy holidays everyone! Narrator: Now hurry along As they say, "Look alive." This is one holiday you will want to survive. Jack Skellington came here from Halloween Town, You'll notice his handiwork scattered around. This year he's decided to play "Sandy Claws," But when Halloween creates Christmas you might see some flaws. And now a dark carriage will take you away, Sit back, rest in peace in you black Christmas sleigh. Your sleigh will accommodate one or two or more We're hope you're prepared for what Jack has in store. 'Loading Area ' Don't pull on the bar; it will float down with ease And remember, no flash photography please. *scene 4: Jack and Sally Jack: Ho Ho Ho! Welcome, to my newly christmased mansion! Isn't this great Sally? Hahaha! Sally: It sure is Jack, have a scary good time everyone! Zero: (Barks) Jack: You sure will be suprised if you see the ballroom! Ho-ho-ho! Were you being a good kid? or a bad kid? Ho-ho-ho! Care for some pumpkin cake? I love this Christmas thing, see Zero? Look at all the happy haunts and those happy people! I knew it was a good idea! Sally: I cant wait to eat the giant cake at the ballroom! Ghost Host : Yes, down through the chimney Jack flew like a bat, Clutching his magical "Sandy Claws" sack. He ripped open the sack and, in moments it seems, Created a Christmas you have in bad dreams. *Scene 5: Portrait Hall 2 Ghost Host: Jack Skellington came from Halloween Town, where fear comes with a Frown. He brought portraits of the citizens, look at all the citizens desiging christmas with such talent... *Scene 6: Library Ghost Host: That is Jack Skellingtons pet dog Zero. He is re-desiging the library with christmas stockings and candles. *Scene 7: Eschers Stair Case(Oogie Boogies Present Hall) Ghost Host: These miserable bugs are the presents for Oogie Boogie. *Scene 8: Endless Hallway More rapid than vultures, the Mansion was changed, All was soon covered, adorned and deranged. And what to your wondering eyes disappears, It's Jack's little friend Zero - the Ghost Dog Reindeer! Conservatory and Knocking Doors ''' Nothing here was forgotten, it all looks so pleasant, A coffin, Jack says, makes a fine Christmas present. A man-eating plant makes a wonderful wreath As long as you don't get caught in its teeth. Jack's holiday vision was unlike no other, So ring our the bells, there's more cheer to uncover! '''Leota's Seance Circle On the Thirteenth day of Christmas, My Ghoul love gave to me: 13 Rings of Power, Embracing Strenght that never ends. 12 Signs of the Zodiac, that Rule the Future and Trancend. 11 Candles Floating, their Scent of Mystery in the Air. 10 Telling Tea Leaves, that Swirled with Secrets yet to Share. On the Ninth day of Christmas, My Ghoul love gave to me: 9 Magic Crystals, that Sparkled with a force that is Pure. 8 Balls of Knowledge, that answer with a truth that is Sure. 7 Pearls of Wisdom, to keep my Love Bewitched to me. 6 Mystic Mirrors, Reflecting futures yet to be. On the Fifth day of Christmas, My Ghoul love gave to me: 5 Lucky Charms, to Understand the Right from Wrong. 4 Wheels of Fortune, To Spin their Rich and Golden Song. 3 Life Lines, Extending help to those in need. 2 Passion Potions, That Love and Romance may Succeed. On the First day of Christmas, My Ghoul love gave to me: A Star! a Brilliant Star for MY Fortune Card Tree!!! Ballroom ' With some treats and some games, you can make a scene merry, Why, even a gingerbread house could be scary. All at once, happy haunts did materialize, Like a nightmarish painting by Currier & Ives. '''Attic ' A bag full of toys Jack had slung on his back, They were strange and bizarre - and on the attack! 'Graveyard ' "Sandy Claws" worked his magic, both outside and in, But one final touch made his bony face grin. "Now what better gift on my friends to bestow, Than a graveyard that's covered in ghostly white snow!" Jack animatronic: Happy Holidays Everyone! It's Christmas! Have you been good this year? Ho Ho Ho What's this? Can you believe your eyes? I like this Christmas Thing! Look Zero! I think they like our Christmas! Fruitcake anyone? Ho Ho Ho I really outdid myself this time! Look at all the Happy faces! Seasons Greetings Everyone! Ho Ho Ho he he he! Its Christmas Time!!! Welcome to my Christmas Delight! Have you been naughty or nice? I have a special present just for you! 'Graveyard Song ' Fa La La La La Fa La La La La La What's this? What's this? What's this? What's this? Jolly dear old Sandy Claws, While the graveyard sleeps, Down the chimney dark and damp, With your sack of creeps, Happy haunts materialize, For a swinging wake, Glowing pumpkins harmonize, Joyful screams we'll make! Fa La La La La Fa La La La La La What's this? What's this? What's this? What's this? Garlands made of iron chains, Candles glowing bright, Spiders make cool ornaments, For our tree of light! Creepy Crypts look awful nice, Tied up in a bow, Now our graveyard's pure and white, In the ghostly snow! Grim Grinning Ghosts Come Out To Socialize! We wish you a scary Christmas And a Haunted New Year! Grim Grinning Ghosts Come Out To Socialize! 'Hitchhikers ' As Jack sprang in his sleigh, three hitchhikers he spied, They said, "Sandy Claws, may we please have a ride?" But Jack waved good-bye, for he just could not stay, He had much to deliver before Christmas Day! '''Mirrors May Jack's "ghostly presents" now follow you home, And stay in your hearts - where'er you may roam. For now you know what happens when holidays meet, You might get a trick, or a holiday treat! Sally as Little Leota ''' Music: We wish you a scary Christmas And a Haunted New Year! Jack: Merry Christmas one and all! Sally: Thank you Sandy Claws for bringing your cheer, Please hurry back, we can't wait til next year. And I heard him exclaim as he flew out of sight... Jack: The world won't forget my Christmas Night! Sally: Hurry Back, Hurry Back... Be sure to bring your Sandy Claws sack, I'll be waiting to open my Christmas presents. Hurry Back... Hurry Back... '''Pirates of the Caribbean *Queue 1: Fortress- A wrecked fortress caused by an aftermath of a pirate attack, the fortress is deserted. Above the guests are chess playing skulls. *Queue 2: Laffite's Landing Spiel: Ahoy Mateys! Once on board your boat, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the boat! And do supervise young children! Prepare to make sail! *Scene 1: Bayou *Scene 2: TAlking Skull *Scene 3: Deadman's Cave *Scene 4: Sleeping Skull *Scene 5: Deadmans Chest *Scene 6: Treasure Pile *Scene 7: Davy Jones *Scene 8: Attack of Barbossa *Scene 9: Town *Scene 10: Auction *Scene 11: Burning Town *Scene 12: Jail *Scene 13: Pirates Dueling *Scene 14: Jack Sparrow Country Bear Jamboree *Will not add script *Queue 1: Grizzly Hall Waiting Room(Portraits of the Country Bears and etc...) *Show *Exit Big Thunder Mountain *Queue 1: Outside Queue *Queue 2: Big Thunder Mine Co. House *Queue 3: Boarding Spiel: Howdy Folks! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train at all times! Hold on to em hats and glasses cause this heres the wildest ride in the wilderness! *Scene 1: Bat Cavern *Scene 2: Geyser Cavern *Scene 3: Possum Family *Scene 4: Coaster *Scene 5: Dynamite Goat *Scene 6: Coaster *Scene 7: Tumbleweed *Scene 8: Collapsing cave *Scene 9: Waterfall cave *Scene 10: Splashdown in Geyser Pool Mine Train Thru The Wild West *Queue 1: Big Thunder Mine Co. House *Boarding Spiel: Welcome aboard the Mine Train! Today, your journey thru the Wild West begins here! *Scene 1: Bear Country(Grizzlys resting, eating salmon, scratching their back on a tree) Spiel: This is the bear country, those lazy grizzly bears aint havin nothin to do then to sleep or catch their food! *Scene 2: Beaver Valley(Giant Dam, beavers are seen making them) Spiel: You see 'em beavers? They are makin this huge dam, we call it the Big Thunder Dam, but be careful! They may look cute but they are really aggressive! *Scene 3: Cascade Falls(Giant waterfall, elks and moose can be seen) Spiel: Now behold, this mighty waterfall is named Cascade Falls! It's been here since we settled in the town of tumbleweed! *Scene 4: Living Desert(One huge scene, lots of animals) Spiel: The desert is home to lots o animals! Keep an eye out and you may be able to spot some! *Scene 5: Town of Tumbleweed(Animal animatronics) Spiel: Welcome to the Town of Tumbleweed! A few weeks ago, PRofessor Iscobar flooded this whole town with his rain machine, now its deserted, I dont know why, but I still hear some people havin a blast in the saloon! *Scene 6: Native Village Spiel: These fellow native americans trade items with us, hey, one of the kids are waving at us! *Scene 7: Rainbow Caverns Spiel: And now, we welcome you to Rainbow Caverns, the most beautiful cavern in the wild west! *Scene 8: Exit Spiel: How was it? Come back anytime for a more adventure through the wild west! Splash Mountain *Queue 1: Uncle Remus' Workshop *Queue 2: Critter Caverns(Dark cave, critters houses can be seen) *Queue 3: Brer Owl Brer Owl: Ohhh, hello there fellow humans! Welcome to Splash Mountain! Now, this mountain was called Chickapin Hill, when mischevious Rackety spilled his signature elixir over the BEaver Brothers' dam, our mountain was flooded! And us mighty critters called it Splash Mountain! Now hurry along before Brer Rabbit gets caught by that Brer Fox! *Boarding *Scene 1: Brer Frog Brer Frog: Be mighty sure to remain seated, keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the boat! Have a Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Ride! Brer Frog: Sooner or later, Brer Fox is gonna be caught by that Brer Fox and Bear! / That Brer Rabbit! Causing commotion once again, he gonna find himself in Brer Fox 's mouth sooner or later! *Scene 2: Flowing through the Stream Brer Rabbit and Bees: How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin'.How do you do? Say it when you're meetin' How do you do? With every one repeatin' Pretty good sure as you're born.What goes up is sure to come down. A penny lost is a penny found. How do you do? And you howdy back. A little bit of this and a little bit of that. How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born. Stop jumpin' around, You'll run out of breath! Why don't you sit back And calm yourself? You can hurry on now if you must.We'll do what we like, 'cause...That suits us. *Scene 3: How Do You Do? Brer Fox: What are you lookin at Brer Bear? We've gotta catch that Brer Rabbit! Brer Bear: Hahahaha Brer Rabbit and Mr.Blue Bird: Singing How Do You Do? Little Rabbit: There goes that Brer Rabbit, gettin chased by Brer Fox and Bear. *Scene 4: Brer Bear Hanging Brer Bear: Everybody has a laughing place... Brer Fox: Watcha doin there you dumb bear? Did that rabbit do this? You fool! Brer Rabbit: What are you waitin for? The laughing place is this way! *Scene 5: Brer Geese Brer Geese: Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho! Boy are we in luck! We're visiting our Laughing Place Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk! Oh Ho Ho, Everybody's got a Laughing Place A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho. Take your frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours we know-ho-ho! Honey and rainbows on our way. We laugh because our work is play. Boy are we in luck! We're visiting our Laughing Place Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk! Ho Ho Ho, Everybody's got a Laughing Place A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho. Take a smile there, for a while and You'll find yours we know-ho-ho! Honey and rainbows on your way. Take that frown, turn it upside-down And soon you'll find you're here to stay. Everybody's got a Laughing Place A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho. Come on in, give us all a grin,And you'll find yours I know-ho-ho! Laughing is how we spend our day. Plenty o' fun is what we make. Boy are we in luck. We're visiting our Laughing Place. Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!Oh ho ho, Everybody's got a Laughing PlaceA Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.We've found one and it's filled with funAnd you'll find yours we know-ho-ho. Everybody's got a laughing place (high ho!). laughing place to go-ho-ho! (high ho!).Take that frown, turn it upside downAnd you'll find yours we say-hey-hey. And soon you'll find you're here to stay! Mrs.Blue Bird and Opposums: Singing Everybodys got a Laughing Place Brer Rabbit: Come on! Follow me, next destination, the Laughing Place! Brer Alligator: Hahahahaha, see? I'm laughing, take me with you will ya?(Hitchhiking) Brer Turkey: Hohohohoho, my laughin is better! Brer Turtle: Hehehehe, I'm laughins too! *Scene 7: Droppin in the Beehive Brer Bear: I see no laughin place, only bees! Bees: Buzzin and singing Laughing Place *Scene 8: The Laughing Place Brer Bear is screaming Brer Rabbit: Hahahaha! Who told you it was your laughing place? It was mine! Brer Chipmunk: Wee Woo yay!!!! Heck-Shoo! Brer Rabbit: Hey lay off me! Brer Fox! You going to be in mighty big trouble! Brer Fox: Hehehe Brer rabbit! I've got you now, and your mine! mine! hehehe! and your not gonna get away this time! *Scene 9: Sooner or Later Little Rabbit: Momma, will Brer Rabbit escape? Momma Rabbit: I dont know son, I dont know... Momma Rabbit, Little Rabbit, Momma Opposum and Little Opposum: Sooner or Later that rabbit is gonna come home (he's comin') I'll betcha, I'll betcha that he'll get there. You wait and see! (Will he, mama?)Sooner or Later Brer Fox'll be letting him go (ooh, ooh) I'll betcha (ooh, ooh) Brer Rabbit's gonna free him.You wait and see! (You wait and see.) He's gonna trick ol' Brer Fox Get away by his talks Matter-of-factly I don't know exactly when. (aah, aah) But Sooner or Later that rabbit is gonna come home (gonna come home) He's learned his lesson again.He's gonna fool ol' Brer Bear (yeah!) Escape from his lair (he is!) Matter-of-factly I don't know exactly when. (Sooner or Later!) But Sooner or Later that rabbit is gonna come home (gonna come home) He's learned his lesson again!Sooner or Later that rabbit is gonna come home (he's comin') I'll betcha, I'll betcha that he'll get there.You wait and see! (Will he, mama?) *Scene 10: Burrows Lament Brer Vulture: We are happy! Brer Vulture 2: We cant hear that Brer Rabbits laughs..... Brer Vulture: Did you see Brer Rabbit? Brer Vulture 2: Its not a matter of laughing no more... Brer Vulture: Everybody has a laughing place..... Brer Vulture 2: If you finally found your laughing place, how come you aint laughin? Brer Vulture: We've got your laughing place....right up here! Brer Vulture 2: And soon, Brer Rabbit should know... Brer Vulture: It aint funny no more.... *Scene 11: Brer Foxs Lair Brer Fox: Well brer rabbit, I think I will SKIN YA! Brer Rabbit: Do what ever you do Brer Fox! But please...please dont throw me in the briar patch! Brer Bear: Briar Patch? *Scene 12: Drop *Scene 13: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Landing *Scene 14: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Whole Chorus: Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! My oh my, what a wonderful day! Welcoming back Brer Rabbit today. We always knew that he'd get away! He's had enough of movin' on now. It's where he's born and bred in. The briar patch is where he's headin'. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! Wonderful feeling, wonderful day! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! My oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading our way. We never doubted he'd get away! Moving on taught him a lesson. You've learned it well, Brer Rabbit. Gettin' caught's a nasty habit. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! Wonderful feeling, feeling this way! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! It's a time for celebratin' today! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! Gathered together this wonderful day! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! Brer Fox and Brer Bear are gonna get it today. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! That hungry gator's gettin' his way! Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder. It's the truth, it's actual. Everything is satisfactual. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! Wonderful feelling, wonderful day! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay! My oh my what a wonderful day! *Scene 15: Brer Rabbit Brer Fox: It's all your fault BRer Bear! Stop that singing! BRer Bear: zip-a dee doo dah, zip a dee ay Brer Rabbit and Mr.Blue Bird: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay, Home sweet home is the lesson today. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay, I'm glad to be here and i'm sure gonna stay! I'm through with moving on now, It's where I'm born and bred in, The briar patch is where i'm headin'! Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay, I'm back in my home now and I'm sure gonna stay! Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Queue 1: Garden *Queue 2: Christopher Robins' House *Queue 3: Storybook *Boarding Narrator: For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the hunny pot! Have a fun time! *Scene 1: Introduction(Book comes to life) Narrator: One blustery day in the 100 acre wood, Winnie the Pooh went to Christopher Robin to get balloons! Christopher Robin: What are you using balloons for? Pooh: Getting hunny(whispers) Christopher: Balloons wont get you any honey! Pooh: It will! *Scene 2: 100 Acre Wood Pooh: im going to fly up the tree, like a bee.(Wind blows away Pooh) Pooh: Oh Bother. *Scene 3: Gopher Explodes Gopher: Ohhh! What an explosion! *Scene 4: Rabbit Rabbit: Help! Im getting blown away!! Help!!! *Scene 5: Kanga and Roo Kanga: Honey, hold on tight! Roo: Momma! Im flying! *Scene 6: Piglet and Owl(owls house nearly collapsing) Owl: And it was that day when Mrs.Fig had the nicest cup in the world...was it 1878? oh who knows. Piglet: Ahhhh! Help! *Scene 7: Eeyore Pooh: Hi Eeyore, happy winds day!(pooh knocks down Eeyores house) Eeyore: Thank You. *Scene 8: Tigger Tigger: Ohohohohho! Follow me! I will teach you how to get honey! *Scene 9: Wonderful Thing about Tigger Tigger: Ohohooho! The wonderful thing about tigger, is tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs, Theyre bouncy flouncy pouncy topsy fun fun fun fun fun! The wonderful thing about tigger is i am the only one! I am the only one!(Tigger jumps into Beehive) Tigger: I cant do it, heffalumps and woozles get honey! *Scene 10: Pooh's House Ghost: Heffalumps and Woozles! Steal honey, Heffalumps and Woozles! Steal honey! Pooh: Heffalumps and Woozles, steal honey....steal honey.... steal honey..... *Scene 11: Heffalumps and Woozles *Scene 12: Tunnel Christopher Robin: Wake up pooh! Wake up pooh! *Scene 13: Pooh stuck in tree Pooh: I love honey, im going to eat them! *Scene 14: Ending Narrator: And so, Pooh's story ends here, in a blustery day, Pooh got his honey...the end Peter Pan's Flight *Queue 1: Outside Queue *Queue 2: Boarding *Scene 1: Darling's Nursery Peter Pan: Off to Neverland!!! *Scene 2: Over London Chorus: Any merry little thought Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh bells Here we go! Like a reindeer in the sky You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! When theres a smile in your heart... theres no better time to start....think of all the joy and fun think of when your playing behind like all the joy in the sky....you can fly you can fly you can fly! *Scene 3: Flying Over Neverland *Scene 4: Hook's Pirate Ship Hook: Fire Mr.Smee!!! (SHoots cannon) *Scene 5: The Lost Boys *Scene 6: Native Camp *Scene 7: Mermaid Lagoon *Scene 8: Captain Hooks Pirate Ship *Scene 9: Dueling between Peter and Hook *Scene 10: off to london *Scene 11: hook trapped on crocodile Hook: Help me mr. smeeeee!!! Smee: Wait Up Captain! Chorus: When Theres a Smile in your heart, theres no better place to start.....you can fly, you can fly you can fly! it's a small world *Queue 1: Inside(Boarding) Spiel: Welcome to it's a small world, for your safety, please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside. Thank you. *Scene 1: Europe *Scene 2: Asia *Scene 3: Africa *Scene 4: Mexico *Scene 5: Oceania *Scene 6: America *Scene 7: Finale Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Queue 1: Stromboli's Theater *Scene 1: Stromboli's Theater Pinocchio: Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee! An actors life for me, its great to be a celebrity, an actors life for me! *Scene 2: Stromboli Stromboli: Fool! You belong here! Jiminy Cricket: Watch out!! *Scene 3: Pleasure Island Jimmny: Hey! Wait Up! Indian: Eehaw! Rough House: Come on in! It's the rough house! Beat up your neighbours! Hurry! Hurry up! *Scene 4: Transformation Lampwick turns into a donkey Pinocchio: Oh No! Lampwick! Coachman: Hehehe, you jackass! *Scene 5: Donkey Cargo Donkey: Momma help me! Coachman: Its your turn!! Come on in! *Scene 6: Monstro Jimmny: Look out! ITs monstro! *Scene 7: Monstro's Belly Zeppeto: Pinocchio!! Pinocchio: Lets get out of here! *Scene 8: Zeppetos House *Scene 9: Ending Chorus: When You Wish Upon a Star, makes no difference who you are, when you wish upon a star your dreams...come...true! Mr.Toad's Wild Ride *Queue 1: Toad Hall(Boarding) Mr.Rat: Toad should be expecting you soon, for your safety once onboard the motorcar, remain seated keeping your hands arms feet and legs inside the car. *Scene 1: Library Badger: Oh No!! Be careful! *Scene 2: Toad's Treasures(Animal heads talking and armors falling down) *Scene 3: Cafe in London *Scene 4: Farm Farmer: Stoooooooppp!!! Police: Come back here!! Wait! *Scene 5: Town Chorus: Are we on our way to nottingham, to brittingham or buckingham or any hammy hamlet by the sea, no! Are we on our way to devonshire, or lochenshire or worcestershire I'm not so sure we'll have to wait and see. Are we on our way to Dover or merrily going over, the jolly old road that goes over to Plymouth ho, we are merrily merrily merrily merrily merrily on our way to nowhere in particular! We are merrily merrily merrily merrily merrily on our way where the roads are inparticular, we're always in a hurry we have no time to stall, we've gotta be there we've gotta be there but where we can't recall. *Scene 6: Winkies Bar Winkie: Hey Hey! Stop!! *Scene 7: Barrel Cargo *Scene 8: Explosion *Scene 9: The Judge Judge: Guilty!! Thank You, Thank You! *Scene 10: Train Crash Policemen: Stop! wait up!! *Scene 11: Hell Devil:Heheheheehhehehehe!!! Satan: Muahahahahahahaha!!! *Scene 12: Toad Hall Chorus: We are merrily on our way to nowhere...at ALL!!!!!!!! *Exit Snow White's Scary Adventures *Queue 1: The Queen's Castle *Queue 2: Boarding *Scene 1: Witch Transformation Magic Mirror: Alas, Snow White is the fairest one of them all Witch: Magic Mirror on the wall, with this disguise I'll fool them all!! *Scene 2: The Witches Cauldron *Scene 3: Queens Dungeon *Scene 4: Haunted Forest *Scene 5: Dwarves Cottage *Scene 6: Witch Strikes Witch: Apples??? Apples..... *Scene 7: Dwarves Mine *Scene 8: Final Showdown Alice In Wonderland *Queue 1: Wonderland *Scene 1: Entering Wonderland Alice: My adventures in wonderland began when I followed the rabbit down the hole, all of a sudden, I fell! Down...down....down.... Door Knob: Oh, you looking for the white rabbit? He went this way.... *Scene 2: Tweedle Dee and Dum Tweedle Dee: He went this way. Dum: No That way! White Rabbit: I'm late! *Scene 3: Golden Afternoon Chorus: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandy lions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead... You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. ... All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon... *Scene 4: Caterpillar *Scene 5: Cheshire Cat Cat: Oh, you looking for a rabbit? Try this way.... *Scene 6: Tugly Woods Alice: Now this is a bit mysterious.. *Scene 7: Empire of Hearts Tramp Soldier: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread We're painting the roses red We're painting the roses red *Scene 8: Queen of Hearts White Rabbit: Welcome the Queen of Hearts!! and the king! Queen: Shall we play Croquette??? *Scene 9: The Queen is MAd Queen: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!! Off!!! *Scene 10: Outside *Scene 11: Cheshire Cat 2 *Scene 12: Mad Tea Party Mad Hatter and March Hare: A very merry unbirthday...to youuu!!!! Matterhorn Bobsleds *Queue 1: Wells Expedition Co. Melanie: Hello, welcome to the Matterhorn! You will soon dash through the majestic matterhorn in your own bobsleds! Our story begins when adventurer Frank Wells made his first journey to the Matterhorn...after bringing such items like crystals, rocks and a mysterious footprint, Wells decided that normal people, you should visit and go on an adventure through the matterhorn. During your journey, your bobsled will encounter jostles or perhaps drops. For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the bobsled. Hold on tight to your lap bar. Have a pleasent adventure! *Scene 1: Dark Caverns Melanie: Hello! Please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside your bobsled! Thank You. *Scene 2: Yeti Hollar Yeti: Roarrrrrrr(Red Eyes) *Scene 3: Wells Expedition Remains *Scene 4: Coaster Section *Scene 5: Yeti Encounter *Scene 6: Coaster Section *Scene 7: Second Yeti Encounter *Scene 8: Dark Cave *Scene 9: LAgoon Splashdown Melanie: Welcome Back adventurers! How was your exploration? Do not forget your personal belongings, please exit from the left! Guten Tag! Mickey's Philharmagic *Queue 1: Music Hall *Queue 2: Lobby Waiting Hall Goofy: The show is going to begin in about 5 minutes! Minnie: Ready everyone? The doors in front of you will open! *Show I wont write the script because it is too long! Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Queue 1: Circus Timothy Mouse: Ladies and Gentlmen! The Seventh Wonder of the world! DUMBO! Board the Flying Elephant himself in about 20 minutes! The Barnstormer *Queue 1: Great Goofini Prop Warehouse *Boarding Casey Jr. Circus Train *Queue 1: Outside Queue *Scene 1: Storybookland *Scene 2: Storybook Circus Storybookland Canal Boats *Scene 1: Monstro *Scene 2: Agrabah *Scene 3: Various Sets *Scene 4: Ariel'S Lagoon *Scene 5: Bald Mountain Rivers of Fantasia *Queue 1: Music Hall *Scene 1: The Nutcracker Suite *Scene 2: Tocatta and Fugue (Dome like structure, screen) *Scene 3: The Pastoral Symphony(Huge showbuilding) *Scene 4: Rite of Spring *Scene 5: Night on Bald Mountain *Scene 6: Dance of the Hours *Scene 7: The Carnival of the Animals *Scene 8: The firebird suite *Scene 9: The Sorcerer's Apprentice Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Queue 1: Cabco Garage *Queue 2: Toontown Downtown Alley *Queue 2: Ink and Paint Club prophouse *Queue 3: Alley *Queue 4: Dip Factory *Queue 5: Cabco Garage *Scene 1: Roger Rabbit Spinning Stupid: Wanna spin? Come on In!! Hehehehe Lenny the Cab: Holy Smokes Roger we've been DIPPED!! Smart Ass: Hold 'em on boys, I'll get rid of this woman. *Scene 2: Ye Olde Cowe Shoppe Cow: MOOOOO *Scene 3: ToonTown Alley *Scene 4: Powerhouse Powerhouse: Danger Danger, Warning Warning! *Scene 5: Roger Rabbit vs Psycho Roger: Hey Lay off me, will ya! Psycho: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Roger: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Scene 6: Explosion *Scene 7: Spinning Out of Control *Scene 8: Falling *Scene 9: Gag Warehouse Roger Rabbit: Should I Help? Shouldn't? Should? Shouldnt? Wheezy: Hehehe, a bird in a trap!!! *Scene 10: Jessica Rabbit Jessica: Told you not to mess with me Greasy: Ahhhhh *Scene 11: Gag Warehouse 2 Stupid: I'm gonna crush you with this elephant!!! *Scene 12: Smart Ass Smart Ass: You must be damn proud to die by my hands! Roger: Look! An Instant Hole! Told ya you were safe! *Scene 13: THE END ToonTown Trolley Mayhem *Queue 1: ToonTown Busco Garage *Queue 2: Waiting for the Bus Spiel: Attention all visitors, the bus has arrived, but before boarding, I'd like to explain some safety information. Once the doors have opened, walk all the way inside the bus, filling in every avaliable seat. Buckle your seatbelts, and remain seated. Please, supervise young children. If you have any questions, feel free to ask one of the castmembers. Thank You. Spiel 2: All Boarding Procedures are finished, please board your bus immediately! Measley Mayhem: Oh Hello! Hey! You see me! Hi!! Spiel: Toon Town Trolley Number 7, you are ready to go. Measley Mayhem: Is everyone seated? Hi! I'm Measley Mayhem, I'm your bus driver for today, take a seat, relax and enjoy as I drive through Toon Town! And dont tell my creators that I'm horrible at driving ok? Wait, you didnt hear that! *Speeds off to ToonTown Dux The bus: WOAH measley! Slow down will ya! Measley: Sorry Dux! Well, welcome to ToonTown, an amazing place for cartoons to live! *Nearly hits pedestrian Measley: WOAH! I'm sorry Clarabelle! *Nearly hits the Jolly Trolley Dux: MEASLEY! A Trolley! Measley: Oh, that was close! *Bus enters DIP Factory Dux: Hey Measley! This place is dangerous! Measley: Oh, Im sorry guys, I'll get outta herein seconds! *Hits DIP Switch Dux: RUn Measley Run! It's DIIIIIPPPP!! Measley: DDIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!!! *Breaks Door Measley: Oh no, we are going into Highway 1926! Dux: Curve it out Measley! *Hits fence, fence acts as coaster Roger Rabbit: Hi there Dux! Hi There Measley! Dux: Measley! It's Roger! You blind?? *Hits Roger, Roger crashes on bus celing *Falls off Cliff Roger: Bye Everyone! Measley: Phew, no worries guys, we are just falling off....A CLIFFFFFFF!!!!! Dux: OH NOEEEEEEEESSSS Measley: Fly Dux! fly! *Dux flies Dux: Holy Smokes! We are flyin! *ToonTown Zeppelin Co. Zeppelins approaching Dux: HOLY SMOKES ITS A ZEPPELIN! Measley: Dux, Fall! Dux: I cant! Zeppelin: *Shrieks* Dux: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Measley: We've gotta find a way to get out of here! *Wheels flatten, mayhem starts on streets of Toon Town Dux: Sorry horace! Oops, that was close Donald! Hi there Lenny! Measley: I cant CONTROL THIS!! *crashes into Gag Warehouse, gag items attacks trolley *crashes into toontown busco Measley: Breaks, Breaks WHERE ARE THE BREAKS!!!(homage to Star Tours) Dux: Measley, NEVER drive me again! Measley: Thanks for joining the tour! Come back again! Spiel: How was your Toon Town Trolley ride? Please, come back again soon! Space Mountain *Queue 1: Outside *Queue 2: Spaceport 1191 *Queue 3: Boarding Dock Spiel: Attention all space explorers, once on board your rocket, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside. You are ready for take off. Journey Into Imagination! *Queue 1: Hall of Murals Dreamfinder: Hello everyone! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the vehicle! See you later! *Scene 1: Dreamfinder Dreamfinder: (Singing) One little spark of inspiration, is at the heart of all creation. Right at the start, of everything that's new, one little spark, lights up for you. (Speaks) Oh! Hello there! So glad you could come along. I am the Dreamfinder. (laughs) Musical notes! What delightful melodies those will make! I love these flights of fancy. Searching the universe for sounds, colors, ideas, anything that sparks the imagination! A sunbeam! That's a good one. (laughs) Everything I collect can inspire amazing and marvelous new ideas. And you never know what kind of figment you make come up with. Here's my favorite! (Singing) Two tiny wings, eyes big and yellow, horns of a steer, but a lovable fellow. From head to tail, he's royal purple pigment, and there, viola! You've got a figment! A Figment of imagination. Figment: Hello! I'm the Figment of Imagination! Dreamfinder: Oh! What a delightful imagination I made! Come on everyone, lets go explore the depths of imagination! *Scene 2: The Imagination of Art Dreamfinder: The Imagination of Art! Mix red and gold, from autumn flowers, purple and blue, from twilight hours. Green summer hills, and rainbows play a part. A painter's brush, a work of art! Figment: Art! That tickles my imagination! Lets see what I can draw? This and That and This and That! Dreamfinder: Careful figment! My imagination bag is filling up quickly! *Scene 3: The Imagination of Sports Dreamfinder: How active are we? Kick and Dribble Balls, Smash with a Racquet, Throw with your arm! So many movement, yet so much fun! Figment: I just love playing sports! Look, I can kick, throw and shoot!! *Scene 4: The Imagination of Play Dreamfinder: Some happy songs. Figment: Some snappy dances. Dreamfinder: Costumes and sets. Figment: Spoofs and romances. Dreamfinder and Figment: With laughs and tears, and footlights all aglow. Dreamfinder: The sparks ignite. Figment: A brand new show! *Scene 5: The Imagination of Exploration Dreamfinder: Marco Polo! Columbus! So many explorers, and so many adventures! Sailin through the seas, flyin over the horizon! drawing some maps, and meeting people! Exploration, is such an amazing thing! Oh Figment! Figment: Adventure! And Exploration! *Scene 6: The Imagination of Horror Dreamfinder: What chilling words? Like shriek or killer, can spark the mind to start a thriller? Add some more sparks like dagger, blood, and gory, and then, a mystery story. *Scene 7: THe Imagination of Science Dreamfinder: Technology, like a new found potion. Allows us to marvel at mysteries of motion. Water dances where visions begin. Science reveals a life within. I'll wind this dial and time the escapes. Watch minerals change to crystal shapes. Let's look at nature at this speed. From germination, than back to seed. Skyrockets soar towards outer space. Imagine yourself in an infinite place. Figment: Oh! There are so many places to dream about! *Scene 8: Finale Figment: Oh Dreamfinder! That was exciting! What else could we visit from now on? Dreamfinder: Figment, what kind of imagination do you have? *Imagination song starts Figment: Dreamfinder, my Imagination is a BLAST! *Door opens and vehicles enter Figments imagination, where lots of Figments wearing various outfits. Figments and Chorus: We all have sparks. Imagination. That's how our minds create creation. Oh they can make, our wildest dreams come true. Those little sparks in me and you. Imagination. Imagination. A dream (a dream) can be (can be) a dream come true. With just one spark in me and you. We all have sparks. Imaginations. That's how our minds create creations. So they can make our wildest dreams come true. Those little sparks (those little sparks) in me and you. *Scene 9: Farewell Dreamfinder: And so, our Journey into Imagination end here, oh and be sure to visit the ImaginationWorks! Goodbye! Figment: Come Back Again! Transportation Simulatron Host: Welcome to Transportation Simulatron, feel free to wander around and explore as you try out the future of transportation! Test Track: Presented by Chevrolet Queue 1: SimCar Station Pre-Show 1: SimCar Host: Welcome to the SimCar Station, please make your own SimCar according to the instructions provided in your screen. Cant wait to see you in the testing fields! Boarding Host: Hello! The seatbelt check is around the corner, for your safety remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside your car. Host: You are now entering the Testing Fields. *Scene 1: Hill Climb *Scene 2: Brick Test *Scene 3: Brake Test Host: Lets see if your simcar can hold brakes. *Scene 4: Anti-Block Brakes *Scene 5: Energy Test *Scene 6: The Final Test Host: Capability, Responsiveness, Efficiency and Power. These 4 Components play a part of how a car works. The final test, Power. *Scene 7: Speed round Tomorrowland. Host: Tests over folks, thanks for joining Test Track, presented by Chevrolet. Now, dont forget your belongings, come sure to visit the SimCar Station anytime. *Exit Host: You can check out your photo at the SimCar Station Shop. Bullet Train Simulator *Queue 1: Bullet Train Station *Boarding Host: Welcome to the Bullet Train, Japans most used transportation. We will now begin a sightseeing tour around the wonders of the land of the rising sun. Now, feel free to sit, or stand and look out the window. Our tour will begin in approximately 2 minutes. Thank You. Station Worker: Begin Engine! Hello, and Konichiwa everyone, welcome to the Bullet Train. You will now go around some of the famous places in Japan, such as Mt.Fuji, Shrines and Temples at Kyoto, The busiest streets of Tokyo, and much more. So relax, and enjoy. *Ride finishes Host: Welcome back, and thank you for visiting the Bullet Train Simulator. World of Motion *Queue 1: Transportation Center *Scene 1: Babylon *scene 2: Water Transportation *Scene 3: Age of Flight *Scene 4: SteamTrains *Scene 5: Worlds First Traffic Jam *Scene 6: Transportation Core Ending Submarine Experience *Queue 1: NEMO Facility Host: G'day mate! Welcome to NEMO, Nautical Exploration and Marine Observations. In just minutes, you will board your own submarine to an adventure to the icy caps of the North Pole. So stay tuned. *Ride Host: Welcome aboard the submarine! The Golden Space Age *Queue 1: Plectu's Spaceship Repairs *Scene 1: Flyin Over the Galaxy UFO: Take me with you! UFO 2: Yea maaannn, take me with you duddeeee *Scene 2: Asteroid Belt Highways Meteor: Oh move! Careful there! Move! Meteor 2: Youre going the wrong way stupid! Meteor 3: I'm not in Space Insurance! *Scene 3: The Town of Mineral in Planet Minearl Newspaper Alien: Extra! Extra! Golden Mineral Found in Mine! Extra! Extra! Radio Alien: And it looks like many aliens are heading to the mine! Hurry up! Go to the Mine! Gossiping Wife Alien: My husband and my son went to the mine! Gossiping Wife Alien 2: Oh, I'll stay with my Pet Alien! *Scene 4: Mine Worker Alien: Diggin, Diggin we are diggin for the mineral! Boss: Come, Dig! Hurry up! We need em minerals! *Scene 5: The Mineral Field Alien: Intruder....INTRUDER! Alien Lord: Destroy them nowww!!!! *Scene 6: The Galaxy's Mightiest Hero Galaxaman: Do Not Fear! Galaxaman is here! Alien Lord: What....is....that *Scene 7: The Golden Mineral *Scene 8: The Town of Mineral Newspaper Boy Alien: Extra! Extra! Earthlings obtain Gold Mineral! Extra! Extra! Radio Alien: And so, eartthlings get the gold mineral! that is amazing! *Exit Galixiopolis Atom-A-Tron *Outside Queue *Pre-Show 1: Welcome Alien Hostess: Welcome to the Tomorrowland Innovations Center, today, our feature presentation, starring Professor Atom. Professor Atom, a milestone in space technology and science. He developed numerous inventions, and today, here at the Tomorrowland Innovations Center, Professor Atom will present you the Teleporter. With this amazing technology, you can wonder through the realms of space, visit a jungle or even go under the sea, the possibilities are endless. Oh, and please welcome Professor Atom Atom: Ladies and Gentlemen! We honor your arrival here at the Tomorrowland Innovations Center! Oh, and I am going to test YOU the Teleporter, so be prepared! Also, I'd like to test out my other inventions as well, so keep in mind! Anyway, our presentation is ready in about 5 minutes, so stay still, dont go anywhere! Alien Hostess: The Doors in front of you will be open in 5 minutes, please, stay put as we will escort you into the auditorium. Once in the auditorium, remain seated. For your safety, wear your Protection Glasses after you are seated. Translation devices are avaliable in the backseat. Alien Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we welcome you to the Auditorium. *Door Opens *Theater Alien Hostess: Professor Atom's great invention showcase will begin in a minute, once we have a chance to configure our inventions, we will start the show...ahh...right? Atom: Drats! why wont this work! The guests are in? let them wait for another minute! No? Ok well then, start the show! Hostess: Please welcome Professor Atom! Atom: Hello, hello everyone! No time for talking! My first invention, The Water Inhaler! This big chunk inhales infinite amounts of water, and then releases them, infinetely. Even a tiny droplet of water turns into a waterfall! Oh! I forgot! Please wear your Protection Glasses as I commence this machine. *Inhaler sucks in water Atom: You see that the inhaler inhales droplets of water and then adjusts the liquid molecules.. Inhaler: Systems MAlfunction, water evacutation, commencing now. Atom: No! Force shutdown wont work! Prepare for splashdown! *Water comes out hits guests Atom: Umm...that was supposed to happen everyone! Relax! Its a surprise isnt it! *Theater rotates into next scene Atom: Theres a great big beautiful tomorrow! Sorry folks, that was my favorite song back when I was a kid! And behold, my next invention is..... the groove machine! Once anything is hit with this lazer, it will dance! It provides a fun time for kids and elderly people! Here, lets test it! *Hits chair, chair starts dancing Atom: See!(leans on lazer, spins and shooting continuously) Atom: No! Dont hit the guests! *Lazer hits guests, chair starts rumbling furiously Atom: Stop dancing, stop!!!! *Chair stops rumbling Atom: Sorry for that trouble, and off to our feature presentation, the Teleporter! *Theater roates into final scene ATom: THis, is the mightiest micro...i mean teleporter! This teleporter will send you to anywhere in the world! Teleporter: Teleportation is turned on, send who? Atom: These guests...and me! Telepoter: Teleportation commencing.....where to? Atom: The Jungles of the Amazon, Earth! Teleporter: Commencing teleportation.....in T minus 3 seconds. *Teleports to Amazon Atom: Wow, amazing! Amazing amazing amazing! You see these trees? Those flowers? And those tigers?? WHAT? TIGERS? Teleporter! Teleport us now! *Tiger lunges at Teleporter Teleporter: Error, Error, Error, thermal device has been cut off, evacuation process, commencing in 5 seconds. Atom: Hurry Up Teleporter! *Tiger lunges at guests but teleports at the right second. *Teleports on top of volcano Atom: Where are we? Its hot here! Teleporter: Teleported, location confirmed.....Mt.Fuji, Japan Atom: DONT MOVE A MUSCLE Atom: Teleport! Now! Teleporter: Teleported *Teleport inside the tracks of a subway Atom: Whats this? *Train approaches Atom: ITS A TRAIN!!! AHHHHH!!! Teleporter: Teleporting....teleportation commenced Atom: WE ARE FALLING TELEPORTER! Teleporter: Teleported.....Tomorrowland Innovantions Center Atom: We are falling! Falling! Falling! oh, wait use my jetpack! Atom: WE ARE SAVED!!! *Seat lands on Tomorrowland Innovation Center Atom: So...how was it? Exciting huh? Well thats it, be sure to come back again! Better fix this teleporter before the next group... CyberSpace Mountain *Queue 1: Outside Queue *Queue 2: Flynn's Arcade *Queue 3: Preshow 1(Using projection mapping, guests enter the world of TRON) *Queue 4: Lightcycle Boarding Mechanical Voice: You have entered the grid. *Scene 1: Coaster *Scene 2: The MCP and Sark *Scene 3: Launch *Scene 4: Coaster *Scene 5: Escaping The Grid *Exit Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue 3D *Queue 1: Game Central Station *Preshow 1:Heroes Duty Sergeant Calhoun: Welcome recruits! You whiny, bratty lunatics belong here in our army! Listen! Psy-Bugs are attacking our game and we need to destroy those fools! You will board a rocket and destroy ALL of the Psy-Bugs! You hear me!? Ahem! I am Sergeant Calhoun, and I'm the leader of Heroes Duty! Now, get moving, moving! Its time for you to destroy them! Spiel: Warning Warning, unauthroized personel approaching Vanellope: HELLO!!!! Ralph: Vanellope! Show some respect! Calhoun: Oh its ralph and vanellope! Look, we are recruiting these fools so can you leave us alone for a moment? Ralph: Oh sure sure! Spiel: Warning, Warning, Unauthorized personel approaching Calhoun: Who can it be? Turbo: Hahahahahaha! I am back ralph! I see you vanellope! COME WITH ME!!! Ralph: NO! Vanellope: HELLPPPP!!!! Calhoun: We have to rescue her! Calhoun: What are you standing there you numbnuts? Hurry, go on the rocket and help her! Ralph: I'm gonna guide you, so you follow me when on the rocket! Mechanical Voice: Once on board your rocket, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the rocket. No Eating, Drinking or Smoking is allowed on the rocket. Stow all personal belongings in the pouch beneath your seat. Once seated, fill in seats all across your aisle. Your rocket will have the number on the floor you are standing on. Once seated, lower your lap restraints. Supervise young children at all times. Sergent Calhoun, we are ready for launch. Calhoun: Go go go go go go! *Theater Calhoun: The rocket is ready to go, recruits, wear your safety goggles! Calhoun: Alright, lets go go go go go!!!!!!! Ralph: Ahhhhh!!! Felix: Wait up!(Lunges on Ralphs rocket) RAlph: Felix! *Psy Bugs attack rocket Calhoun: Dont worry, I'll get rid of them!!! Turbo: Those fools! Attack them! Not me! *Rocket goes out of Heros Duty, going into Sugar Rush Turbo: You think you can save her? Welcome, to sugar rush! Ralph: Felix! The rocket got hit! FElix: I can fix it! *Rocket enters Sugar Rush, involved in a race Turbo: Fools! Muahahahahaha! Racers: Ahhh! Move it move it!!! *Rocket exits Sugar Rush, enters Pac Man Ralph: We entered pac man! *Pac Man approaches, almost eats rocket *Rocket exits Pac Man, enters Street Fighter II Ryu: Hadouken! Turbo: Watch out you karate fool! Vanellope: HELP! Ralph: Dont hit the characters! Guile: Sonic Boom! *Sonic Boom hits Ralphs rocket Ralph: Ouch! *Exit Street Fighter, enter Fix it Felix Jr. *Turbos rocket rises atop the building, gets stuck Turbo: Drats! Im stuck! Ralph: Give me back Vanellope or else! Turbo: Or else what? Ralph: THIS!(punches Turbo, turbo vaporizes) Vanellope: Thanks Ralph! Ralph: Thanks everyone! *Screen closes Soundtrack Main Entrance/Monorail Station/Exit 1.Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah 2.Winnie the Pooh theme 3.Yo Ho A Pirates life for me 4.Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow 5.Heigh Ho 6.Everybody has a Laughing Place 7.I Wanna be Like You 8.I see the light 9.Grim Grinning Ghosts 10.Little Black Rain Cloud 11.Come Again 12.its a small world 13.Mickey Mouse March 14.Fantasia Overture 15.Minnies Yoo Hoo 16. Derezzed by Daft Punk 17. Tiki Tiki Tiki Room 18. Hi Diddle Dee Dee 19. Wonderful Thing about Tigger 20. How do you Do 21. THe Merrily Song 22. The Golden Afternoon 23. You Can Fly! 24. When you wish upon a star Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks